


En campagne

by Louwhowrites



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Il aime sa fille et sa fille l'aime en retour, Léodagan est un bon père
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Guenièvre a insisté pour accompagné son mari en campagne militaire et ça lui rappelle son enfance.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	En campagne

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je suis soft pour soft Léo qui aime ses enfants

Arthur, Léodagan et Lancelot étaient penchés sur une carte, débattant de la stratégie à adopter pour la bataille. Face à eux, assise sur un tabouret, Guenièvre brodait. Elle avait demandé à son mari de l’amener avec lui en campagne et après beaucoup d’insistance elle avait obtenu gain de cause. Et à présent elle brodait en les écoutant. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu’ils racontaient mais elle s’en fichait. Elle n’avait jamais rien compris à l’art de la guerre, aux codes qui changeaient constamment, ce n’était pas ça qui l’avait poussé à venir en campagne. En réalité elle aimait les campements militaires. Ils n’étaient pas confortables, tout le monde était à cran aux vues des batailles qui s’annonçaient mais Guenièvre aimait bien cette ambiance. Elle releva les yeux de sa broderie et regarda les trois hommes se disputer avec un sourire attendri. Ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Lorsqu’elle était petite fille, jusqu’à ce qu’Yvain soit suffisamment grand pour venir en campagne, elle accompagnait parfois son père. Séli râlait toujours et sermonnait Léodagan, répétant qu’un campement militaire n’était pas un endroit pour une princesse. Elle était loin de se douter que c’était Guenièvre qui suppliait son père de l’emmener. Celui-ci ne résistait d’ailleurs jamais bien longtemps. Il avait été surpris de vois l’engouement de sa peureuse de fille pour les campagnes militaires. Elle qui pourtant avait peur de tout, des loups, des oiseaux, de son père… Mais bien qu’elle ait peur de ce dernier elle ne sentait jamais autant en sécurité qu’à ses côtés.

C’était pour ça qu’en campagne elle ne quittait jamais son père, le suivant partout. Les seuls moments où ils étaient séparés étaient les combats, où Guenièvre restait dans la tente avec un garde à ses côtés. Le reste du temps elle accompagnait son père, que ce soit pour vérifier les armes, les troupes, les conseils de guerres… Elle assistait à tout, sans jamais rien comprendre. Elle aimait juste voir son père dans son élément et étonnamment elle n’avait pas peur de la guerre.

Ce qu’elle aimait le plus c’était que son père faisait attention à elle, presque constamment. Au château il n’avait que peu de temps à lui accorder et elle avait sa mère et ses nourrices, mais en campagne elle n’avait que lui. Alors elle avait sa quasi entière attention. Même lors de l’élaboration de stratégies il la regardait de temps en temps pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien. A la fin des conseils de guerre il la prenait dans ses bras, la calait contre lui et lui expliquait comment lire une carte, comment ils allaient attaquer. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’il disait mais elle retenait tout de même.

Lors des passages en revues des armes et des troupes il arrivait que son père lui tienne la main, et lui explique le fonctionnement des armes. Elle était fascinée par les arbalètes, en particulier celle de son père. Un jour elle avait demandé à la tenir, mais elle était bien trop lourde pour ses petits bras et elle avait failli tomber, ce qui avait fait rire son père. Il lui avait montré comment tirer et lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à sa mère.

Mais ce qu’elle préférait c’était le soir, lorsqu’elle se blottissait contre son père pendait qu’il aiguisait son épée. Il lui racontait les exploits militaires de leur famille, qui charmaient la jeune Guenièvre. Elle était très fière de faire partie d’une famille aussi forte. Dans ces moments-là elle oubliait les bruits effrayants de la forêt, sauf si une chouette hululait un peu trop fort, auquel cas elle se cachait encore plus sous la fourrure de son père. Au bout d’un moment celui-ci décidait qu’il se faisait tard et la portait jusque dans leur lit, ils dormaient ensemble pour rassurer Guenièvre. Léodagan ne l’admettait qu’à moitié mais c’était lui qui ordonnait que sa fille dorme avec lui, pour le rassurer lui.

Aujourd’hui c’était bien différent de ses souvenirs d’enfant. Arthur s’agaçait si elle le collait trop, son père ne lui accordait plus son temps et elle dormait seule dans un lit. Cependant elle aimait toujours les campements, ne serait-ce que pour voir son mari et son père heureux s’ils rentraient de bataille victorieuse. Lorsque le conseil de guerre se termina elle se leva pour voir la carte. Elle savait toujours les lire, elle n’avait pas oublié ce que son père lui avait appris. A ce moment Léodagan s’approcha d’elle.

« J’étais venu récupérer la carte, qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Oh, rien, je regardais juste, je voulais voir ce que vous aviez prévu. »

« Vous savez toujours lire une carte ? »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa du doigt toutes les positions dont elle se souvenait. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle correspondait mais elle s’en souvenait. Son père lui sourit, et la félicita, ce qui rendit Guenièvre heureuse. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il la félicitait.

« Bon j’ai du temps devant moi, ça vous dit d’aller voir les arbalétriers ? Vous aimiez bien ça quand vous étiez gosse. »

Elle accepta avec plaisir et suivit son père. Comme lorsqu’elle était enfant il lui expliqua la stratégie que le roi avait mise en place pour les arbalétriers et ces derniers la saluèrent avec respect. Ils lui firent même une démonstration de leurs talents.

Pendant qu’ils rentèrent au campement Léodagan observa sa fille. Elle n’était pas heureuse à Kaamelott avec son mari qui ne l’aimait pas et sans amies. Il la revoyait enfant, souriante, lui offrir des bouquets de fleurs avant de partir au combat. Il n’aimait pas les fleurs mais il en acceptait toujours une qu’il gardait sur lui pendant la bataille. Sur le chemin du retour il les fit passer par la clairière où étaient rangées les armes de jet. Après un moment d’hésitation il lui prit la main et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de chacune d’entre elles. Guenièvre ne comprit rien à ce qu’il lui expliquait mais elle était heureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
